What would have happened: True Blood
by What would have happened
Summary: What would have happened if Bill hadn't interrupted the conversation between Eric and Sookie in the cunny in season 4 episode 4? Rated M for sexual content.


**No infringement intended. I just use characters for naughty purposes. **

**We are currently in season 4 episode 4: I'm alive and on fire. Eric and Sookie are in the cubby and Eric isn't feeling too happy.**

**Sookie POV**

"I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better." I said. I truly meant what I was saying. Ever since Eric's memory had been erased, he had shown a side of him I hadn't seen before. He expressed every emotion with sincerity, and it made him more vulnerable. I imagine that Eric being vulnerable wasn't good for him, and that was why Pam had asked me to keep him in my house. Everything Eric said made me want to keep him protected, he seemed so innocent.

"You think I'm weak." He said.

"No!" I said.

"You want the Eric who doesn't feel."

"It's not that." I argued. Of course I didn't want to the old Eric back! I just didn't want to see him looking so sad.

"If you kiss me, I promise to be happy." Eric said, not looking my way.

He turned his head to look in my eyes, and my voice faltered a bit with uncertainty as I said: "No." Eric's eyes had always said what he was feeling. Before, his eyes only conveyed lust and amusement. But now, I could see he was really sad. And it broke my heart.

"Why not? It's only a kiss."

I couldn't kiss Eric Northman! I had before (and it was veeeeery good), but I couldn't possibly do it now! He was mean! And ruthless! And a liar! And everything that's bad in this world! ... But that wasn't the Eric I had seen lately. This Eric was sweet and innocent. And when he had pinched my butt, he had had the decency to cover up his lust with playfulness, and as much as I hated to admit it, that made me want him more.

All of my internal arguments were thrown out the window when he leaned towards me. He smelled amazing, like pine needles and jasmine. Mmmmm, it really was unique.

I lifted my hand and lightly traced the lines of his jaw, and he closed his eyes and sighed. I lightly pressed my lips to his and he grabbed me by the waist, pulling our bodies closer. As our lips got more insistent, I moved my other hand to hold his shoulder, feeling the muscles tense under my skin. I pulled away from him, my breathing ragged and my shirt pushed up to my waist from his caressing.

"Do you feel better?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything. His eyes showed he was conflicted, so I put my hand on his and squeezed lightly. "Eric?"

He looked down, then at the wall, then at me. "I will never harm you." He said this with such passion in his eyes, I just couldn't help it. I kissed him again. I grabbed his face and Eric trailed his hands from the sides of my breasts to my hips and back again. I moved my hands from his face, to his neck, to his abs.

He groaned and laid me down on his bed, taking off my sweater. He started kissing my neck. Oh my God. We weren't even at second base and I was completely wet. I moved my hands from the front of his body to the back. His back really was perfectly sculpted. I could now feel him getting hard and I wanted him so much. He slipped a hand into my shirt and palmed my right breast. I arched my back and whimpered a little.

We worked together to remove the rest of our clothing and we laid together kissing, memorizing each other's bodies. I rubbed myself on his leg, telling him I wanted more. He groaned at the touch.

He placed the tip of his member at my center and teased me. His passed it up and down my folds, reaching my clit. I pushed my hips and he slipped into me. He was longer than Bill, and he had a slight curve to his dick. I noticed how good that was as he reached a spot inside me that I didn't even know I had. I grabbed at him, wanting him to go deeper.

He made love to me, sweet and slow at first, but then we went faster. Our movements getting frantic as we reached the edge of pleasure. He started rubbing my clit to get to orgasm faster. Not once did he hold me too tight, or press me down too hard.

We reached the brink of our orgasms but I needed something from him, and I think he needed something from me. So I extended my neck as a silent plead. He noticed what I was doing and sucked my neck and kissed it before he lightly scraped his teeth along my pulse point. He lapped up my blood and I fell over the edge. Numbly feeling him come too over my waves of pleasure.

He slipped out of me and I laid my head on his chest. We stayed there for what seemed like eternity. In silence. In blissful peace. Like the world was empty except for us.

"Sookie?" He whispered, thinking I must be asleep.

"Yes?"

"I prefer to be here with you than the sun. You are my sun now, and no matter what happens, I will keep you safe."

**A/N: So whoa. I noticed that a lot of people liked this story by the amount of hits! Or maybe it wasn't a lot of hits, but I'm just not used to it! So I'm starting another one shot. But this time with Sookie and Alcide. If you like it, read it!**


End file.
